Wes and Avery: high school love
by Mondler123
Summary: Avery had a normal life, good grades, a semi normal family, and a talking dog as a best friend. But when she meets a nice boy named Wes, now her normal life isn't so normal when a high school romance is added.
1. First Day

**Authors Note: so this is my first fanfic and I'm probably doing everything wrong. Oh well. But read and review but try to go easy. So this might be a short chapter but I'll try to make the others longer. **

"Red or Blue?" I ask Stan as I turn away from the mirror to talk to him. "I'm a dog and dogs are colored blind, but the choose the darker grey one" Stan said as he sat on my bed.

Today is the first day of school and I'm so excited. I love school cause you get to learn something new everyday. I'm trying to figure out which color tie would go with my white blouse with a turquoise short knit sweater with my plaid skirt and knee high socks. I've always liked this outfit it goes well with my blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay I'll go with the BLUE" I say as I giggle. One of the many upsides to having a talking dog as your best friend is that the Stan always had some thing funny to say.

As I finish adjusting and putting on my tie, I grab my back pack ready to leave. "Alright I'm off to school, bye Stan see you later." "Bye Avery have a good day, and remember if you see a bacon wrapped cat..""I'll bring it home for you" I state as I finish his sentence for him.

"Bye mom bye dad" I yell through the house as I come down stairs and make my way out of the house. I started to walk to school Even though I could have waited for my older step brother Tyler to drive me, I really felt like walking today.

My walk to school was peaceful and quiet while I admired the fine architecture of the houses along the way. When I finally got to school, Kennedy High, I headed inside to get assigned to a locker, Locker 109. As I was organizing the inside of my new locker I reached for one of my books on the very top shelf, I had to stand on my toes to barley reach it. For some one who's 5'2 and wearing flats, this is a challenge and because I'm the clutz that I am, I knock the book off the shelf. The book was about to hit me in the face when a Very tall boy, or tall to me cause he seems like 5'5, suddenly presses his body against my backside and caught the book above my head right before it was introduced to my face.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let a pretty face get damaged by a book." He says quietly into my ear breathing down my neck.

"I...I...uh...uhh..ummm..t-thanks" I barley get out because I'm very aware that he is still pressed against me. He slowly steps back and I slowly turn around to see this boy who saved my face.

"I'm Wes Manning" he says with a boyish smile. I would have responded but I just got lost in his emerald green eyes.

"And you are?" He asks after several minutes of me lost in his eyes "Oh.. Sorry, I-I'm Avery Jennings" I state, I put my hand out for him to shake it and when our hands touch I feel a slight spark from within me.

"Thank you for helping me, my face owes you" I say with a laugh.

"Anytime, so are you a freshman like me?"

"Yea, I'm so excited I've always been wanting to go to high school when I was young and here I am" I ramble on.

I just couldn't help but admire him. His short dirty blond hair was ruffled and spiked just the right way. He had a fair skin tone like a soft honey color, he was dressed casual but just right for the first day of school. He wore a pair of black jeans that hugged his ankle perfectly while the end of His jeans were tucked behind the tongues of his blue high tops, which matched his blue V neck just right way. But I couldn't tear focus from his eyes, OH MY LORD HIS EYES, so green. I've always been a sucker for green eyes so that might have been it. His eyes were so green that there seemed to be a hint of emerald in them which works cause he had a sparkle in his beautiful eyes.

"So what class do you have first?" His medium voice snapped me back to reality.

" English honors with Ms. Trepect" I sate proudly, since it I love school so much it does make sense that I take all honor classes and get straight A's.

"Sweet me too! I'm taking all honor classes, I love to learn." And...he's... perfect. "May I walk you to class Avery ?" And he's a gentlemen, if there anything that is more then perfect he is that.

"You may" I say. He sticks arm out and I gladly take it, feeling that tingling sensation every time I feel his touch.

The bell rings right as we enter the classroom. I take a seat in the second row and Wes sits next to me, I smile at him as he scoots his desk half an inch closer. When he smiles back, I practically faint, his smile is so beautiful, like him. He just had this Charming unassuming personality with eyes and a smile that lights up the room.

The whole day went by in a flash, it turns out that Wes and I have every class together so add that to the pile of things that makes school awesome. We sat together at lunch and talked the whole time, we found out that we have a lot in common like: we both love school, we get straight A's, we both love and have dogs, we both love art, and we both have weird families. I'm pretty sure mine isn't weird though, their just crazy.

After the last bell run me and Wes gathered up our things from out history class and headed to our lockers, his was right next to mine. "Do you mind if I walk you home" he ask with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I don't mind at all I would you love to" I admit, trying to ease his nervousness.

Right when we get to the front of my house he stops me, his nervousness has only tripled and I think he know that I notice moves his eyes to his shoes "Hey... Umm... Avery?" he stutters while he rubs his hand to the back of his neck.

"Yea? Wes it's okay you can tell me anything" I put my hand on his forearm to show that I'm serious. I know it's only been a day since we met but I feel like we can tell each other anything.

He takes a big deep breath in moving his eyes Up and they lock with mine.

"Avery I know we only have known each other for a day but I feel so close to you. do you think I could take you out on a date on someday, like maybe have dinner and catch a movie?"

This is a dream, isn't it? He just asked me out, but what if this is too soon. Oh no what if he just doing this for some prank or something. No Wes is that kind of guy.

I take his hand, feeling that spark again, and give him my answer "I would love too"

"Awesome how's Saturday, pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds like a date" I smile at him as he leaves and I swear I though I saw him do a mini fist pump to the air out of the corner of my eye.

I don't know if I should Stan. " STAN, STAN WHERE ARE YOU, STAN!" I yell when I enter my house and run to My room.

"BAAACCONN WWRRAAAP CAATTT WHERE IS IT" he yells as he runs from the kitchen where I assume he was sleeping. I could tell because his white fur was covered in crumbs. "Sorry Stan not today" him and his bacon wrapped cats, I just don't have the heart to tell him that they don't exist and that I would never let him eat a cat.

I go up to my room to start on my homework cause that my favorite part of going home after school, Stan follows me to to my room like always. I decided against telling Stan about my date with Wes. Stan can get jealous of me spending my time with another male that isn't in the family. I let out sigh, dogs, I usually tell him everything but not this time. I would tell Stan about Wes when there's something to tell.

**So I know it's not much now but I promise all the good stuff is sure to come **


	2. The Date

**Hey guys sorry about not updating for a long time I just wanted to give it some time for people to read and review but I also just fell out of the writing but I'm back now so I'll try to stay on top of things. Btw thanks guys for all the reviews there were really nice. So here's the next chapter enjoy.**

The whole week passed by in a flashed, which is weird cause that has never happened with me and and school. Wes and I grew even more closer even though our date isn't until tonight. Oh My Gosh! My date is tonight, what am I gunna wear? How am I gunna get out passed Stan? I already told my mom cause I'm the good child and tell her everything that involves me going out.

I haven't mentioned my date with Wes to Max and Lindsay yet, I'm worried they might think I'll replace them. That will never happen though we're best Friends, I mean what would I do with out my daily dose of hats or simple gothic humor. I'll tell them eventually, but what if the date doesn't go well, then there wouldn't be any thing to tell.

I stepped inside the bathroom to take a shower. I have 3 hours to get ready that should be enough time. As I stepped outside my bathroom with a towel around my body and hair I see Chloe, my little 8 year old step sister, jumping on my bed with Stan. Great! This is just what I need.

"Hey Avery can you take me to go get ice cream?" Chloe ask me with her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Chloe I have something important tonight and I have to get dressed up for it." I tried to be as discrete as possible because Stan was right there and I really didn't want him to know.

"Awwww, what to do you have to do? DO YOU HAVE A DATE WITH PRINCE?!"

"Date, why would you have a date?" Stan jumps in. I roll my eyes as I walk over to my closet to pick out my outfit for tonight.

"Look, guys I have to get ready ok so can you leave, please." I ask as nicely as possible just wanting to be alone so I can get ready for my date with Wes.

"Alright fine, I'll go ask Tyler to take me" Chloe states as she bounces outa my room, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing with her. Stan just gives me a disappointed glare and hops off my bed following Chloe.

I'm almost done getting ready. I look at my clock and it's 5:55, I put the finishing touches on curling my hair. I step back and look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite dress, it was red, tight ish around my waste but flows out as it stops and hangs just above my kneels. It also had short sleeves, so it wasn't that reveling. I put on a pair of black high heels cause I'm short and Wes is tall and I don't to hurt my neck from just trying to look into his eye, his beautiful green eyes. I only put on a Light layer of make up because I barley put make up on any ways, I did however put on some red lipstick to match my dress. Just as I start to head downstairs the door bell rings.

When I opened the door I forgot how to breathe. His beautiful dirty blonde hair was messy and spiked in just the right way that made it work. He was wearing a red button down shirt that matched my dress. His black skinny jeans just made his red high tops go more perfectly with his outfit and mine. It was like we knew what the other was wearing

"Wow" was all he could barely breathe out, which just made my face match the color of my dress and his shirt.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight" I asked with the excitement of this evening in my voice.

"We are going to dinner and then take a walk through the park and watch the movie they have playing there." He said looking into my eyes but shoving his hands into his pocket. He looks so adorable when he's nervous. He held his arm out for me and I gladly link mine with his while we made out way to the restaurant, since it was a beautiful night to walk and I loved close to the park and a couple of restaurants.

The dinner we had was so romantic and fun, we talked a lot and I learned so much more about him than already I knew. After he paid the bill he got up and walked to my side offering his hand so we could start walking to the park. I gladly took his hand and felt those never ending sparks. We walked Ina comfortable silence all the way through the park.

When we reached the center of the park there were already some couple laid out on on the grass waiting for the movie to start. Wes lead us over to a spot he had already set up before with a purple plaid blanket.

"Aww Wes, I hope you didn't go to too much trouble"

"It wasn't too much trouble, not for you, cause I'd do anything for you Avery" I melted inside, he was the most sweetest guy.

He sits down first on the blanket and opens up his legs and I sit down in between his legs. He scoots forward so he his back is once again pressed against me and I lean back against his chest, and he wraps his arms around me. Why do we always end up this way? But I like it when his chest is against my back, it makes me feel protected. I know it's weird but I guess it has to do with my height. Or he was my other part contained through him.

The movie their showing is "The Hunger Games" which I find extremely weird and creepy to show in a park...At night. I really do like this movie but it gets really intense for me. Wes could tell I was a little uncomfortable, so he held me tighter and I nestled my head into his chest and he put his chin on top of my forehead. When the movie ended Wes and I both got up from the ground and as he was rolling up the blanket I was wiping off my dress, even though i knew there was nothing really on it. Just a force of habit I have.

We were walking back to my house hand in hand I could feel this spark in my hands that traveled to my heart, Almost like a pang. We got back to my house, I could see the porch light was on so my mother must be waiting up for me. We got to the front porch and I could tell I would be missing him in as soon as I saw his back side leave. We lingers awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

Oh how I wanted him to kiss me, for me to kiss him. I switched my eyes between his eyes and his lips. I could tell he was considering it and also because he was leaning in. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh he was going to kid me. My first kiss, what do I do what do I do, I mean maybe I shouldn't be talking to myself and focus on the beautiful boy who wants to...

My thought were forgotten the second his lips touched mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss or a aggression kiss or a heat of the moment kiss, it was a I'm showing you my feeling quick kiss. It only lasted for about 30 seconds before my pulled open the door and pulled me inside and rushed a quick goodnight to Wes.

"Goodnight Avery see you at school" I heard him say through the door. I had to say goodnight but my mother was blocking the door, quickly I looked around and spotted what my current needs desired. I scribbled quickly on a peace of paper "good night Wes, thank you and see you at school also" I dived I between my mothers feet and sloped the paper under the door. Hopefully I wasn't too late, he answered my worried when I heard him snicker at how I communicated to him.

My mother on the other hand didn't look to pleased "Avery I thinks it's time we have a talk about you and Wes and what might happen."

"MOM! It was just a KISS, JUST A QUICK KISS, it's not like we were swallowing each other whole. Beside I know about all this stuff, plus I'm just gunna go to bed tonight" I started up to bedroom but I heard my mom say "Alright but this isn't over" and with that I closed the door to my room.

As I get ready for sleep Stan jumps jumps up on my bed and gives me a questioning look. I know he over heard my conversation with mom but I'm just too tired and too happy to worry about him. "Tomorrow Stan, tomorrow." With that I turn off my lights and get cozy while I drift of to sleep thinking about Wes and how he kissed me. I couldn't wait for Monday. But I had a feeling Tomorrow would be filled with question but for right now I glowed as I fell to sleep.


	3. Sunday

**Author Note: i'm back, sorry. see i told you guys im a procrastinator, ill be better. someone messaged me like 3 days to update and that's what got me back. i like it when people message me. btw someone commented that this story is predictable, well that's a dangerous thing to say to an author of a story, i was gonna have this story be simple but this comment made me realize that all stories need excitement.**

**and i was thinking about doing Wes POV. so let me know what you think. I DON'T OWN DOG WITH A BLOG, THEY BELOng TO DISNEY ALONG with my soul.**

"oof" I felt a heavy weight on my chest, I slowly opened my groggy eyes to see a big white and black wet nose in my face. " ugh Stan it's too early" I tried moving but stan had me pinned to my bed.

"but you said you'd tell me tomorrow and it's tomorrow, today!" he seemed to be getting a little overworked "does that even make sense?" I asked him.

I finally got stan off of me and I started to sit up and look at the clock 9:37am. It was sunday and I already finished all my homework on Friday So I had no idea what I was going to do today.

"alright stan I'll tell you all about it, just let me get dressed first." he hopped off my bed and left the room to go who knows where, hopefully he's not off to find a dead bird or something.

I went to go and take a shower after which I decided to wear a black and white flower shirt with a blue stripes knit jacket, with faded jeans rolled up at the end and some gray boots with some heel to it. I still don't know if i should tell stan right away, He can get a little carried away when things start changing. but if I don't tell him now I'll just keep putting this off and if he ever does find out in the future ,Stan will be mad at me but not for going out with Wes but for keeping it from him for so long. I better tell him soon then.

I was pulling out my art supplies to start painting totally lost in thought, I've gotten some new inspiration ever since last night. Last night, just thinking about it makes me grin so hard it kinda hurts.

"Okay now you gotta tell me" stan says from peeking out from under my bed, when did he get there? I sighed and moved to sit on the bed "okay stan i'll tell you but before i do you have to promise not to freak out or do something drastic" Stan crawled out from under the bed, and jump up to sit next to me.

"when have I ever done something drastic" we just stared at each other for a beat. "okay fine" I smiled, maybe he won't act out.

"I met this guy at school and we became really close over the last week" I didn't look him in eyes but i could still feel stan staring at me intensely "Wait a guy?" his ears perk up. even though Stan is a dog i know i can talk to him like a human and i know he appreciates that.

"Yes a guy, his name is Wes and he kinda asked me out on Friday, that's uh where i was last night, on a date… with him." stan was quiet for a moment, too quite.

"oh…. okay" he said with not much emotion to it, he started to get up and leave my room. Wait what? I thought he would flip out or get mad or be in denial, or at least something.

"what do you mean "okay"?" I started after him but just then my phone started ringing. I saw that it was Wes calling and went to answer it, all thoughts of Stan slipped out of my mind when I heard Wes speak.

"Hey Avery" I could hear my heart skip a beat

"Hi Wes" I grinned again

we talked for awhile, talking about everything and about nothing. I don't even know how long it was but I guess it was a while. My face was hurting from grinning so hard.

Eventually we hung up, and when I did, I noticed that I missed a couple message for Lindsay and Max. I was about to start reading them when my stomach growled.

"hmm I guess I forgot to eat this morning" I started downstairs answering their text messages along the way. their were wondering where I was yesterday and if I wanted to meet up with them later. I answered them back, agreeing to wanting to hang out later.

when I got down to kitchen I found leftovers from breakfast, I decided it not best to go near that seeing that most of the time breakfast is made by mom, and I don't want to spend the rest of the day sick to my stomach.

I rummaged around around and found some things to make a sandwich and wait because Me, Max and Lindsey decided to hang out here. I decided to tell them as well, secrets do no good, plus they would have heard about Wes anyways, better from me than from other people. I was a little nervous about telling them becuase I hope that they would be glad for me or at least react to this news unlike stan.

I decided to go and blow up balloons to clear my head and calm my nerves until they get here, so I went back to my room to find my balloon stash and grabbed some scissor on my way to the living room.

I know Wes and I are barely anything right now but I feel like this could go far because I now realize that I really like him, and I want all the important people in my life to know about him. he just gives me this great feeling.

Tyler and chloe i'm not so worried about telling them as I am with them actually meeting him, same with my mom and dad, I don't know how my dad or my mom even though she knows will react. but what if he doesn't want to meet my family and he thinks this is a one time thing.

I was getting lost lost in my head popping balloons

"pop" what if he doesn't really like me?

"pop" what if it's all a prank

"pop" no that couldn't be, Wes isn't that type of guy

"pop" how do you know! you haven't known him for that long

"pop""pop""pop" calm down Avery you can't organize people.

I went forth with cleaning up the popped balloons when the doorbell rang, and stan appeared from the kitchen, I forgot about him, that doesn't make this easier.

"that must be them, behave Stan" I said to him as I got up to head to the door. "okay" he said as he went back into the kitchen, what is the matter with him? I didn't have time to think about it because Max and Lindsay just arrived.

"Hey Avery!" Lindsay came bouncing in wearing a pink button up sweater, a floral skirt, her turquoise hat and some nice leather boots. "Hi lindsey" i smiled when she came in, i smiled bigger when i saw Max in a gloomful tow behind her.

"Hi" Max said very monotone as she came trailing in wearing black as usual. "wheres stan?" she asked "yea he's usually here to greet us" Lindsay started to look around.

"oh stans just in a mood today, he's in the kitchen though." i pointed to the kitchen with a quizzical look on my face.

as lindsay sat down on the couch "and where's your family? its really quite here" huh i guess i was so wrapped up in my head that i didn't even notice that my mom, dad, Tyler, and chloe weren't even home. where on earth could they have gone.

" I, uh, don't really know?" i sat down next her and max joined me "are you okay Avery cause you don't seem like you're self, you seem distracted" Lindsay started talking a little bit faster so i could tell she was getting worried.

Max started to chime in "yea we barely saw you or talked to you last week at school, and it was the first week, very un-Avery."

alright it was time to come clean. i couldn't tell if i was lying to them anymore or if i just didn't mention it to them. all i knew was that, them not knowing didn't make me feel better.

"the reason for that, which I'm so sorry for, I was distracted and that's because I met someone" this time i was looking between Max and Lindsay, treasuring the beats in between in which there was no eye contact.

"OMG you met a guy!" Lindsay jump up so fast it almost knocked me over.

"who is he" max said almost expressionless but i could sense intrigue on her. well they don't seem mad so far.

"His name is Wes and we got really close over last week, so close that, um he asked me out and that's where i was on saturday night, i'm sorry i didn't tell you guys i sorta got swept up in this and i didn't know much about what was going on" i tried my best to explain myself though i was speaking kind of fast, but i hadn't even heard what they think yet.

"you went on a date with that boy Wes?! how was it?!" they weren't mad at me for not telling them right away and that made me glad, but also had me wonder what is going on with stan.

I told them all about my date with Wes, from how nervous he was of asking me, to dinner and the movie in the park, along with what we wore. they were glowing the whole time i told them, well max was, but in her own way.

"he sounds perfect" Lindsay gushed, "does he do musical theater or organized sports because you might to rethink him if he does, or not, whatever" max spoke in her monotone.

after that my nerves went away and i calmed down, i was with my Friends and there was nothing to worry about. we then went to talk about everything that i missed over the last week. how Lindsay bought a new hat and Max found some new Turkmenistan Folk tracks. I don't know what i was so worried about.

School and Wes are going to be fine as long as i have these two by my side and my family. but now what do i do about stan?


End file.
